rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
"Yay, Southern Pacific!" -Mike, when he sees anything SP related Mike is a bad character. Bio Mike is a rude and arrogant ex-SP locomotive who hates UP and wishes that SP was still in business. He wants all UP locomotives except locomotives that represent SP scrapped. Besides UP, he also hates CN and GTW, as he thinks their liveries "ripped off the SP Bloody Nose scheme", as well as ATSF, as they once attempted to merge with SP (even though it didn't happen), thus Mike being repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme. He even hates Jared, as he made Eddy trail back in 2012, as well as engines that led ex-SP units, even if they were assigned to lead. Mike is a big fan of the Ohio State Buckeyes, as their uniforms remind him of the SP "Bloody Nose" scheme, and he dislikes the Michigan Wolverines (and the entire state of Michigan) for being Ohio State's biggest rival. During his spare time, he likes researching Southern Pacific, watching the Ohio State Buckeyes, or remembering his SP days. He will even try to wake engines up whenever they're sleeping, including by spraying or pouring water on them. He also thinks that if an engine is running late, he/she will hurry and increase their chance of getting into an accident. He even oversteps his authority by telling other locomotives what to do other in spite of not being in charge. Because of that, many engines, especially Nicholas, took a dislike toward him. Even Adam sometimes holds a grudge against Mike after the events of SIR Episode 2. In 1980, he was assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, PA, only to fall asleep on the way and crash into Adam (back when he was a Chessie System (B&O lettering) GP40-2) at Highland Valley, which is how Nicholas (back when he was a Conrail SD40-2) first met Mike and how Adam started hating Mike. In Dora and Mike's Misadventure, he had to work with Dora on a train bound for Connellsville, PA, but she annoyed him all the way there with her constant stops and dumb questions. In The Curse of the Fog, he was sent to Pennsylvania along with KCS Marie after Mr. Machich got tired of his behavior. He later had to take an empty gondola train to Cresson Steel along with Spencer and KCS Marie, but got spooked during and after the trip. In Jared Screws Up Twice, he beat up Jared as payback for kidnapping Eddy. In Worries and Wonders, he was impatiently waiting for Joe to arrive so that he could proceed to Tidewater. While he was in Pennsylvania, he harassed other engines, most particularly by squirting water on Nicholas to take him up. On Christmas Day, he received model trainsets and DVDs about railroads he hates, and even an excessively loud edition of the Great Big Rolling Railroad song! It was also mentioned by Will that some days earlier, he got himself covered in coal. Later in Retirement Party, he helped Lilie with her attempt to ruin Mr. Morrison's retirement party. He later had to work with Cure Lemonade and Adam. In Anger Management, he indirectly broke Mr. Edwards' laptop. He was then sent to anger management class to help him keep his anger under control. He ended up failing the class by biffing some cars out of anger, then he was sent to work at the docks. He is voiced by the creator. Basis Mike is an MRI (ex-UP) SD40-2T numbered 2829, formerly 4797. He began his life as an SP SD45T-2 numbered 9192, which was later rebuilt to an SD45T-2R and renumbered to 6856. Upon being acquired by UP, he was rebuilt into an SD40-2T. Appearances Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter (mentioned) * Track Fever Shorts * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Jared Screws Up Twice * Behind the Screens (mentioned) * Anger Management * Nicholas and the Railcams (mentioned) Specials * Tale of a J Class (as an SP SD45T-2; cameo) * Poltergeist (as an SP SD45T-2) * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years (as a UP unit; cameo) * The Golden West (as an SP SD45T-2) Appearances (Springfield Industrial Rails) Episodes * Timothy to the Rescue (cameo) * Mike's Journey * Lily and Marie's Overhaul Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * The Broadway Limited (mentioned) Trivia * He is the first bad character to hate another bad character, as well as the first tunnel motor locomotive to be named. * He shares the same model as Ernest from dajara521's Trainz film, Master Of Train ''and Lachlan from ''Tales on Harrison Rails. * In his SP days, he was briefly painted in the Kodachrome paint scheme (most likely as a punishment). His rebuild was likely also a punishment for his rude behavior. Gallery MRI NorthernPlains 2829.jpg|Mike's basis NREX2829 SD40T-2.JPG|Mike as an NREX unit UP 2829.jpg|Mike as a UP unit. UP 4797-Palmer Lake,CO-7-3-2000.jpg|Mike with his previous UP number. SP 6856.jpg|Mike as an SD45T-2R SP 9192 Kodachrome.jpg|Mike in the Kodachrome paint scheme. SP 9192.jpg|Mike as an SP unit (his SIR basis). Category:Union Pacific Category:Ex-SP engines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bossy characters Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Minor characters Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Standard cabs Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:NREX Category:Leaser Locomotives Category:Southern Pacific Category:Locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with catchphrases Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Annoying characters Category:Bullies Category:SD40T-2s Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:Railroad obsessed characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Northern Plains